Memories Of You
by PseudonymousWriter
Summary: Rin had already been transferred to a new school.Even though she managed to survive the first semester,she still finds it hard to get along with the rest. Then she met Len. Will she let Len break the walls she built for all those years of despair?
1. Chapter 1

Hey yoh everyone! So … uhm... I hope you guys will enjoy this sad excuse of a fanfic of mine. Hehe…. I know...I'm such a weirdo but I can't do anything about it.

Anyways... I won't say don't go easy on me just because I'm new in this fanfiction department… Please tell me all of my shortcomings and surely I'll fix it. [Or rather try to.. XD]

Disclamer: If I'll say that I own Vocaloids, wouldn't that make me a liar, don't yah think?

Title: Memories of You

Chapter 1: A leap from grace ?

Rin's POV

The chill air….

I dunno why but somehow…

It feels_ … deathly._

As I walked onwards, on this seemingly wooden floor, each step was answered by a creaking noise, but still I heard soft sobs.

I followed the sounds to where it came from. As I penetrated the darkness before me, the sobs grew louder. And louder.

Convincing voices whispered to my ears. Though, the language seems foreign, I could still sense some familiarity to it. My spine suddenly felt stiffen and my throat seems sore.

_What's happening? … _I asked myself as I shuddered in fear.

The voices kept on whispering but this time their voices became hoarseand horribly alarming. I ran.

I could feel my heart pounding like crazy in my chest. And so does the footsteps behind me. They broke into a run, determined in apprehending me.

My legs felt abruptly shaky but I still run like my life depended on it. Oh wait… it does.

I broke into a sprint, I shut my eyes shut and suddenly deafening silence dominated the place. My senses suddenly felt numb.

Then… a dim light caught my eyes.

Hesitating at first, I walked towards it, like a bug attracted to the fire. The sobs, once again, were heard.

A body was seen… a body of a small girl, hugging her knees as well as burying her face upon it. She was wearing a white light sundress with yellow sunflower prints. It hung charmingly down to her knees. The short sleeves revealed the delicate yet fragile skin of her arms.

I could see tears

_What... w-what is this…?_

_Her tears…. It glows._

_Somehow… her tears radiated the dim light._

_The dim light…_

_No, it's getting dimmer and dimmer._

_No…_

I walked towards her uncertainly.

Somehow, by some unknown reason, I don't want her tears to be also engulfed by darkness.

But my feet felt planted to the ground. I can't move it any further so I did the only thing I can do this far, I reached to her. I reached out my hand to take her in my arms. I just need to stretch it out a little bit- only just a bit.

But suddenly a hand clasped over my eyes. Sudden panic yet overcame me.

Then another hand took a tight grip of my neck. I fought back but my struggle seems inept.

Dragging me away from the girl, through the gaps of the _thing's _fingers, I could still see the dim light. I felt somewhat… relived. _Why?_

Upon seeing the light that grew weaker, my emotions shifted into a different kind. It morphed into sheer confusion.

She stood up… the girl.

…and looked to my direction.

Her eyes were hidden and shadowed by her hair but I could see her-

I trembled as the wicked smile crept on the girl's lips. Then she said…

…"Let the darkness embrace you".

Subsequently, I felt a stabbing pain on the left lobe of my brain as the hot thick liquid trickled down to my neck.

I jerked my eyes open and held tight on my blanket.

Beads of sweat rolled down to the back of my head. I sat upright, not knowing what else is best to do. I could still hear my own breath. _Was I panting? _

I clenched the soft material infront of my chest. I could still feel my heart racing.

I gulped a bulk of fear but inspite of it, my whole body shook like there's no tomorrow.

_T-that was seriously creepy…_was all I could muster by this time.

My lips formed a weak smile as I said wearily, "But surely…. That doesn't mean anything, right?"

I breathed and exhaled the air through my mouth. Then finally, my whole body was at ease.

Just then have I only realized that it was already morning? An early morning-that is.

6:07 am. Yeah…. Too early.

I jumped out of my covers and mentally motivated myself into believing that this day has a lot to offer. Wouldn't want to miss it, right?

I got hold of my yellow towel and moved my way to the bathroom.

As I walked inside the bathroom and went pass the mirror near the sink, I saw a disturbing sight.

A girl with flaxen dishevelled hair, tired cerulean eyes and a smug look on her face was seen with her mouth slightly gaped. Her unruly, shoulder length hair hung dangerously to other directions. An orange tank top hanging loose on one of her shoulder, showing a bit of skin, was caught glimpse of. My eyes disgustingly followed the weird line pattern of the abomination's shirt as if it was a crumpled paper.

Ne, how revolting.

I face palmed…. _Oh yeah…. Mirror._

How foolish of me to forget.

So, there you go, folks.

That yellow haired weirdo that just rose from bed is, unfortunately, me.

Rin Kagamine is my name.

14 years old.

A freshman student of Seika High School.

After a lot (and when I said "a lot", it actually means "A LOT") of minutes have passed, I finally finished taking a bath.

Well… what can I say? Time flies when you're in the bathroom.^^

And it's the opposite when you're in school.

Sometimes it feels surprisingly short but MOST of the time …. It could feel as if it could go on for like an eternity.

Let's say… just like now.

I'm seated on this arm chair next to the window. _Mind if I add, the most AWESOME place one student can think ofwhen it comes to the arrangement of seats. Hehe. _Normally, I'm a student who listens attentively to our teacher but right now… my mind's preoccupied with stuffs not related to our subject.

Grades of mine… I hope they won't suffer that much.

These past few days, it seems as though my mind's bothered by trivial things.

Like for example, my unnerving yet garbage dreams.

I pulled out my pencil out of my pocket (Yep, it's a major no-no for me to leave my pencil elsewhere but inside my pocket) and started to draw on the back pages of my notebook. Always the tone of surprise?

Well… I actually didn't have any formal lessonsregarding how to sketch or to draw. I only learned how to draw by myself. You see, I'm an otaku as well, though highly untolerated by my parents when they were still alive. Why? You ask- I dunno.

Buy hey! I did not waste the pages of my notebook just to be sidetracked into sharing such insignificant things but only to visualize what I saw in my dream.

A girl…around 6-8 years of age.

While dictating it in my mind, I moved my hand effortlessly as the drawing take form.

She was hugging her knees and she seems frightened too, sobbing actually.

Heh, funny, I remembered how I used to do that-

Holy crap. A pang of realization enlightened my, once, fuzzy mind.

_You got to be kidding me…_

Short blonde hair, shoulder length by the way.

A white sundress made of light material.

And how can I forget the bright yellow sunflower prints.

And also… I could swear that I saw a white bow being clutched by her petite hands.

My whole body tensed as I laid eyes on the finished product. I could feel all my blood draining my face. Suddenly, I feel light-headed.

_S-she... she's m-me…_

"Oii! Rin-chan!", A hand wavered infront of my face.

I suddenly snapped out of my reverie and prepared my most disdained glare to take on target at the offender. Apparently, it was Kaiko Shion.

"Oii! Riiiiiin-chan! You're pale like you've seen a specter or something…eep! Why are you glaring at me like that?" Kaiko said as she raised her hands defensively.

I let out a sigh.

"Nothing… don't mind me at all." Flatly, I said.

Then Shion-chan suddenly sat next to me and started sermoning about how true friends should open up to each other and how they should trust each other . Blah…Blah…Blah.

I just stared at her in amusement. I mean… I am just amazed by the mere fact that when this girl started talking, already bear in mind that there's no stoping her. But don't worry; she's only like that when she's talking to me.

Kaiko Shion is of the same age as I am. She is what people sould describe as an "introvert". Well… On our first day at school, she was seated at the very front row near the teacher's table. She was very silent but you could see that she listens attentively to the teacher discussing. Intrigued by what I observed, despite what our other classmates think of her, I befriended her. We always get along very well may be because we're not so different from each other.

Well… that's just half of it. Another half is that I am dazed by her kind smile. And with those deep royal blue eyes that sparkles when she smiles. Oh! And her short hair is of the same shade of blue as of with her eyes. Each strand flows elegantly to the side of her fair-complexioned face.

_Wait… where did the teacher go?_ Cutting out my short introductory speech of who is Kaiko Shion, I suddenly asked myself.

Seeing my expression, Kaiko, as if reading my emotion, said with a genuine smile in her face, "It's already lunchtime."

_Whaaat? Oh well. XD_

Spacing out a bit, I sighed unconsciously.

_What's going on with me? Why do I feel so distant? _

_So withdrawn? _

My eyes trailed off to look outside the window. Buried in deep thought, I suddenly blinked twice.

A silver-haired guy with blue-ing green mysterious eyes caught my attention whoch awkwardly put me out of my sulking.

_I couldn't fanthom why but…_

… _Somehow, just seeing such sight…_

… _Made my heart skip a beat. _

"_Rin…._

_Rin…. 'in …."_

"_RINNY-CHAN!",_ startled by such volume, my senses were bolted back to reality.

I pulled myself together and forced myself to look composed but, for some unknown reason, I failed.

Accepting my defeat, I faced her, "Y-yes?"

_Wow… way to go! You stuttered!_

"Uggh! I was calling your name out for the last 5 minutes… Are you alright? " A concerned look was seen on Shion-chan's face.

"Yep. Nothing's wrong" I said unmistakably.

"Ohh…kay.. So the bell already rang. Kaito and I will have to run an errand for mom. I guess I'll see you tommorow." She said cheerfully. Her short blue silk-like hair swayed to her every move. By the time she finished talking, she's already beside the door-waving.

Grinning to myself, I waved back. "Well… See you tomorrow then."

_Goodness! Isn't she in a rush? …_

_Oh well… I guess I'll just have to eat my lunch alone._

_Nahh… that's fine. I'm used to it. _Smiling a bit, I took my yellow backpack and focused myself into finding a place to eat my lunch. I trailed along the peaceful hallways of our school.

I looked around, wondering…

_BANG!_

Ahh… suddenly, an excruciating pain enveloped my head.

_Am I already in Hell? _

…

Kaiko's POV

Slowly, I walked outside our homeroom, letting out a sigh.

_So, first thing's first…. I need to find Kaito, my older brother._

_The only problem is… Where am I going to find him?_

Walking along the beige marbled hallway, I wondered off like a child lost in a mall.

I stride up to the stairs and went down multiple times.

I went to the library only to regret walking in there.

It's not only that Kaito is not there … but also I saw the redhead that bugs me to no end.

_Akaito… _I heaved a sigh. I need to get out of here. And fast!

My feet immediately scampered out of the library's front door. I was ready to break into a run when a hand got hold of my shoulder.

I froze… like an ice sculpture, new made.

I shut my eyes close and prayed to God Almighty that he's not _this_ guy.

While turning my head tentatively, I keep chanting to myself.

_Please… don't be Akaito-kun… _

_Please, let it be anyone, not just Akaito-kun! _

Over and over in my head.

….

"Kaiko-chan…?"

_Huh?... it doesn't sound like Akaito-kun to me... _I peeked a little bit and saw Luki-kun instead.

I remembered that we used to have 3 same classes. A sudden relief overwhelmed me. _Thank you God! _

"Ehh? … I can't really read your mind, you know…" Luki said uncertainly.

I blinked my eyes for like a gazillion-th time. "Erm.. Ano... " He raised a brow showing the puzzlement in his sapphire crystal-like eyes. I gulped in embarrassment.

"N-nevermind! "

"Okayy… so what are you doing here?" he suddenly asked.

Hoping that he didn't saw my sudden change of demeanor, I answered,

"Uhm… I'm just looking for Kaito. But sadly, I can't find him."

"Did you already try looking for him in one of his classes?"

"…"

Truth be told… I don't even know where his classes were held.

_How strange, I never really thought that it would be necessary to know. Gaaah! I'm so hopeless._

_What kind of a sister are you?_

Sighing, he broke the silence,"You're doing it again… Oh well.. Did you already eat you're lunch?"

"uhm.. nope"

"So… do you want to go to the cafeteria? Don't worry I'll treat you" smiling, he said.

"Nahh…I'm just looking for Kaito then we will head home. And I'm not really that hungry yet."

_GROOOOOOWWWLLL._

Wide eyed in humiliation, I clasped my both my hands on my stomach, I dunno maybe to lessen the sound? …

"…"

"…" Smirking, Luki-kun just grabbed my hand.

And with that, we headed to the cafeteria.

…

Hooray! … First chapter of my first Fanfiction is down…and A lots more to go.

Uhm… what else… Please review [?] hehe

I want it to be merciless ^^ so that I could learn… hehe really weird, aren't I?

And also... feel free upon sharing your thoughts about this chapter.

Take care.

PseudonymusWriter, signing out ^^

"_For where your treasure is, there will your heart be also."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! It's been ages since I uploaded the previous chapter (hehe, and it was chap 1 XD) And also, I apologize for my laziness :P Don't worry …cos from now on..I shall do my best to update the next installment as early as possible :D

Oh, and I thank cristal12997 for the review! Really appreciated it ^_^. I present to you all…Chapter 2. Do read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm sad to say that… I do not own Vocaloids. Now…if anyone needs me, I'll just be by the corner.

Chapter 2: It's hopeless!

*Len's POV

Rubbing my eyes, I groaned silently as I realized that Algebra class, which felt like a thousand year, hadn't been finished yet. I tried to sit upright to lessen the drowsiness but came out as a fruitless effort. Lazily, I looked at my yellow-framed wristwatch, and my senses finally jolted back to reality.

3 more minutes left! Finally!, I told myself while grinning.

Straightening my back, I looked around the classroom, the teacher just wrote things in his dusty blackboard while discussing the lesson with his back facing us, completely oblivious to whatsoever his students are doing.

I could see some students throwing crumpled papers to each other, others fishing out their cell phones from no ones know where. And mostly, dozing their heads off unto their tables.

_Honestly?!_ I forced myself not to laugh when I caught sight of Gakupo! You should've seen him- bugging Megurine with corny punchlines!

Then, much to my surprise, I saw some students taking this subject quite seriously. I mean… who else could even listen to this?! They got to be 'not humans'.

_Oh… I forgot… brainiacs. _

There you go: Rn Kagamine; Kaiko Shion; Piko Utatane; and Gumi Megpoid.

Hmmm…. This is odd. I can't seem to find Piko, maybe he's absent?

_Wait! Whoaaa! _ I blinked my eyes in disbelief. Is this even true?! Kagamine-chan's not even listening to the teacher?.. You've got to be kidding me!

Surprising me out of my trance, the bell suddenly rang!

BOOOO YEAAAH!

I got p from my seat and stretched my limbs, as though I just woke up from a long comfortable sleep. Then I herd girlish giggles from behind and saw Miku Hatsune, the outgoing girl who's considered the most popular in our batch. And she really has the looks to prove that.

"Had a nice sleep, Kagamine?" she asked, giggling again.

Quite puzzled, I responded, "Yeah…think so."

"Hope you were dreaming of me", and with that she went outside the room, probably quite satisfied with what she had done to me.

Uggh…. I feel so damn uncomfortable!

Feeling a tad bit uneasy, I cleared my desk, then took my black and yellow bag.

_Honestly? What was she thinking?_

"Hey Len, let's go eat our lunch, Mikuo's already complaining!...STOP CLINGING!", Akaito said as he was shaking his leg to break free from the teal-haired guy's grip.

"Ehh..? What the hell are you doing down there, Mikuo?" A perplexed look dominated as I glance back and forth from Akaito and Mikuo.

Beaming quite delightedly, Mikuo said, "Nothing….It's just that I'm finally going to be reunited again with my precious leeks! That loooong Algebra class almost got between me and my leeks. I mean… who would want to put THOSE to waste?"

I sighed. And so did Akaito, who by some unknown method had managed to pry himself away from the leek-loving monster.

And speaking of that leek-loving monster, he's Miku's older twin. Older by a minute or two…nahh..who cares?

Believe it or not, Miku's the same way like Mikuo …well possibly weirder.

You see, the Hatsune twins have this weird and unhealthy craving for leeks. Good thing, you haven't met the worst one.

One clue, two words= Ice cream Madness

Just the thought of that makes me shudder. You'll see what I mean…someday.

*insert evil laugh*

Nahh..just kidding :3

Hmm… Why can't they be normal for once? , just like me for instance.

Yes. I do admit that I'm a bit crazy for bananas but at least I still have such strong self control and a dignity to protect too.

…..just the thought of the word banana makes me hungry. Anyways, where did the two go?, I scanned the whole room for my friends but my efforts were in vain.

I was about to head out of the classroom when the blackboard suddenly caught my attention. Normally, it never catches my attention but now- Nevermind that! I'LL SO DAMN KILL THEM!

My vision was blurred with anger as I dashed out of the room. The students in the hallway made way as if they were the Red Sea being parted by me. A lot of students gasped as I, now panting and sweating, run to find those stupid culprits.

Then I saw a streak of red in my peripheral vision, immediately…my blood boiled.

_You'll even regret being born!_

I broke into a sprint, not minding the crowd, only focused on the redhead who's ONLY inches away from me.

_BAAAAANNNGG!_

Hah! Enjoying the taste of the ground, Akaito? I chuckled wickedly in my head as I opened my eyes.

Wide-eyed, _oh no! _I shouldn't have opened my eyes cos now-

"Ohh….crap…"

*Akaito's POV

"Ohh….crap…" I heard Len groaned in disbelief and horror.

Got the picture already? No?

Lemme paint it for you then?

I was running and Len was really close to putting an end to our tiresome run but for a half second… a blonde girl, Rin Kagamine, miraculously bloced his way (or rather got into his way) and unfortunately took the gruesome blow that should've been mine and of course Mikuo's.

So….yeah. You've got my priceless thank you for saving my life and also my deepest apology if you'll ie in behalf of me, Kaga-chan.

I mmediately shook my head as I realized what I just said …. Or thought.

Oh come on! I am not THAT heartless. -_-

I hesitantly walked towards the limp body that laid on the hallway, surrounded by Len and some students. I was about to help Len carry Rin (coz I know he's weak, haha!) when suddenly a hand got hold of my ear and dragged me. Full force. Out of the crowd.

"Mr. Shion, are you forgetting about the make-up chapter test that you'll take right after your Algebra class?" A calm yet dangerous Ms. Yowane Haku, with intense red eyes, stated.

I gulped.

Everytime I hear her voice, one word pops in my head: H-E-A-R-T-L-E-S-S

And unfortunately, she's my General Science Teacher.

And with that, I followed her half-heartedly as she trailed off to what seems like the torture chamber of our school. The Library.

As I entered the door, I could've sworn that the atmosphere suddenly morphed into a deathly silent one.

Argh. Is it me or I feel like being hungrily watched by…them. Are they vultures that took the form of a human? Demons in disguise? Or… worst..d-demon vultures?!

I doubt that I could last here for 10 minutes. Hell!, not even five!

Quite uneasy, I sat down on this cold stool, Damn it! It's not even comfortable… How are they supposed to expect the students to learn if the chairs are like cold bones, freshly dug up from the grave.

I heaved a sigh.

This is so friggin' pointless!

Then my eyes became wide as I heard the door click to life. I saw someone peeked inside the room, though I couldn't distinguish the face- but I'm quite sure who the person is.

I slowly stood up. Could it be…. _her?_ I abruptly walked towards the door but then… Ms. _Red Eyes_ (shhh!noone knows I call her that, so if anything spill out..I'll blame you.) suddenly spoke.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Shion?" As cold as ever. -_-

I sighed (lol… how may sighs have I done? XD )

"I was just trying to close the door." I desperately lied… _Please buy it!...buy it!_

"Ok then yo-" _Y-yes! Almost there Ma'am!_

"Let me close it for you, Akaito…since I'm going outside." I heard Luki's voice.

I flashed a fake smile. "Sure. Suit yourself." Darn it.

I went back to my stool and the chapter test quite defeated. All I could hear in this room is the scratching sounds of pen writing on paper.

_Ahhhhhh! … What the hell's with place?!_, I half-consciously messed up my hair in venting all my frustrations out.

I can't believe that only 5 minutes had passed so far.

Heh, Anyways… wanna know what triggered Len's beastly side? Well… it was all Mikuo's plan. He's the devious one who came up with writing this perfect message on the board.

Hey Lenny-chan!

After daydreaming about your gay fantasies, mind if you wipe off that drool before it drips. People might think that you're a pervet- Oh WAIT! you ARE! And in case you haven't heard, we're already on our way to eat lunch without your supreme shota-ness. –Us :P

You're asking what's the motive under the awesome note. Simple.

Just to annoy Len.

Mikuo and I love the look of Len's pissed-off face.

"Mr. Shion! Stop grinning for no reason. Concentrate on your make-up test. " Ahhh! Must finish the test. And quick! I would hate to skip lunch without seeing .._her_!

Hmmm…. Who's _her? _

Okay! Down with my second chapter :D Did you like it? I hope you did ^_^ all reviews are highly appreciated and accepted :3

PseudonymusWriter, signing out ^^

"_For where your treasure is, there will your heart be also."_


End file.
